onetreehillfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Brooke Davis
Brooke Penelope Davis-Baker wurde am 4. März 1989 im New Brunswick County Hospital in Tree Hill als Kind von Robert Theodore Davis und Victoria Anne Davis, geb. Montgomery geboren. Zu Beginn ist Brooke ein wenig verrückt. Sie liebt Partys, Cheerleading und anderen Personen Spitznamen zu geben (wie z.B. P. Sawyer). Mit der Zeit wurde sie immer reifer, unabhängiger und erfolgreicher, was zum Teil auf ihre Beziehung mit Lucas, aber auch auf die Hilfe ihrer Freunde und Lucas' Mutter Karen zurückzuführen ist. Karen wurde für Brooke eine Art Mutterersatz, da ihre Eltern nicht für sie da waren. Brooke hat viele enge Beziehung wie Lucas Scott, ihren Exfreund, Peyton Sawyer, ihre beste Freundin seit sie neun ist, sowie ihre früheren Mitbewohnerinnen Haley James-Scott und Rachel Gatina. Nach vielen Tiefschlägen bei Männern, trifft sie in der 6. Staffel doch noch ihre Große Liebe Julian Baker. Julian macht ihr am Ende der 7. Staffel ein Heiratsantrag und beide heiraten nach einem schweren Unfall in der 8. Staffel. Am Ende der 8. Staffel bekommen Brooke und Julian Zwillingssöhne, die sie Davis Baker und Jude Baker nennen. Staffel 1 … Staffel 2 Sie und Peyton genießen es, wieder beste Freundinnen zu sein. Da sie Lucas nicht mehr zwischen sich kommen lassen wollen, verbrennen sie seinen Abschiedsbrief ungelesen. Brooke organisiert mit Peyton und Lucas eine Party, zu ehren von Nathan und Haley, da diese geheiratet haben. Sie veranstaltet außerdem nachträglich einen Jungesellinnenabschied für Haley. Jedoch hat sie am Ende Probleme diesen zu bezahlen, da ihre Karte gesperrt wurde. Brooke bekommt einen neuen Nachbarn. Sein Name ist Felix. Sie bekommt zunehmend Geldsorgen, da ihre Familie pleite ist. Felix organisiert ein Spiel, wo Brooke ganz zufällig mit ihm im selben Team landet. Die beiden fangen an eine Freundschaft mit Vorzügen zu beginnen. In der Eröffnungsnacht des TRIC ist Brooke zunehmen frustiert, da ihre Familie nicht mehr wohlhabend ist. Sie betrinkt sich. Sie wird von Mouth nach Hause gebracht. Jedoch denkt sie, dass Felix sie nach Hause gebracht hat. Als Lucas und Nathan in Charlotte sind, veranstalten Brooke, Peyton, Haley und Anna eine Pyjama-Party. An der Tree-Hill-Highschool findet ein Schulball statt. Dort erfährt Brooke, dass Mouth sie in der Nacht des Eröffnungsabend des TRIC, nach Hause gebracht hat. Sie ist alles andere als begeistert davon. Brooke kommt mit Felix zusammen. Außerdem nimmt sie einen Ferienjob an. Jedoch leidet sie unter den schlechten Arbeitsbedingungen. Sie schafft es die Arbeitsbedingungen zu verbessern und beschließt dadurch sich zur Wahl des Schulsprechers aufzustellen. Sie beginnt den Wahlkamp. Jedoch hat sie Probleme, da Konkurrentin Erica Marsh ihr Termine vorenthält. Mouth unterstützt sie jedoch. Somit wird sie die neue Schülsprecherin. 'Staffel 3' Das letzte Schuhljahr beginnt. Brooke und Lucas kommen sich wieder näher. Es kommt eine neue Schülerin an die Schule. Ihr Name ist Rachel Gatina. Brooke geräht mit ihr aneinander, als sie anfängt Lucas anzumachen. In dieser Staffel findet ein Ammoklauf in der Schule statt. Brooke kann rechzeitig gehen und kommt mit den anderen Schülern in die Turnhalle. Dort muss sie mit ansehen, dass sie von anderen Schülern, die nicht zu ihrer Clique gehören, garnichts weiß. Außerdem macht sie sich Sorgen um ihre Freunde. Am Ende der Staffel beichtet Peyton ihr, dass sie immer noch Gefühle für Lucas hat. Brooke kündigt ihr die Freundschaft. Staffel 4 Brooke ist immer noch wütend auf Peyton und spricht nicht mehr mit ihr, stattdessen freundet sie sich immer besser mit Rachel an. Selbst Peytons Unglück mit ihrem falschen Halbbruder Derek kann Brooke nicht erweichen, erst nach dem Autounfall von Haley und dem Herzinfakt von Lucas wird deutlich, dass die Freundinnen einander immer noch viel bedeuten. Allerdings kann Brooke Peyton noch immer nicht verzeihen, dass sie sich schon wieder in Lucas verliebt hat, was sie als Verrat empfindet, vor allem, als Peyton und Lucas wieder zusammen kommen. Brooke kann aber trotzdem noch immer auf die Unterstützung von Haley hoffen, welche sich versucht aus dem Streit der ehemals besten Freundinnen heraus zu halten. Brooke ist auch die erste, die von Haleys Schwangerschaft erfährt und sie auch kurzzeitig deckt, indem sie die anderen im Glauben lässt, dass sie selbst es wäre, die schwanger ist. Rachel, welche Brooke aufheitern möchte, versucht Brooke mit Jungs abzulenken und besorgt ihr heimlich über das Internet ein Date mit Nicholas Chavez, der zunächst annimmt, dass Brooke schon erwachsen ist. Das führt zum Streit zwischen den beiden, als Chavez überraschend Brookes neuer Lehrer auf der Highschool wird. Die beiden beschließen heimlich ihre Affäre fortzusetzen, doch die Beziehung der beiden endet, nachdem Brooke herausfindet, dass Chavez sie betrogen hat. Zudem bekommt Brooke ziemliche Probleme in der Schule, weil sie droht in Mathe druchzufallen. Nachdem sie das Lernen entmutigt aufgibt, bietet Rachel ihr an, mit ihr zusammen die Antworten für den nächsten Test zu stehlen, wofür sie Haley heimlich den Schlüssel für den Schrank mit den Ergebnissen stiehlt. Brooke bekommt tatsächlich eine Eins - und kann damit den neuen Schüler Chase beeindrucken, der ebenfalls Mitglied der Gruppe "Cleen-Teens" ist, der sich Brooke und Rachel für kurze Zeit anschließen. Sie verguckt sich in ihn und spielt ihm vor, dass sie noch niemals mit jemanden geschlafen hat. Jedoch kommt er schnell dahinter, dass dies nicht der Fall ist, ebenso hinter ihre Mogelei bei dem Mathetest. Obwohl er zuerst sehr wütend ist, weil er sie angelogen hat, verzeiht er ihr dann doch. Am Abend des Abschlussballs werden Peyton und Brooke von Peytons Stalker Derek gefangen genommen. Die drei liefern sich einen brutalen Kampf, in dem Peyton und Brooke als Siegerinnen hervorgehen. Danach vertragen sich Brooke und Peyton wieder. Auf dem Abschlussball bekommt Haley ihre Wehen. Brooke und Lucas werden Paten des Babys. Brooke und Chase gehen in ihrer Beziehung einen Schritt weiter und schlafen miteinander. Am Ende der Staffel gehen Brooke und Peyton zusammen nach Los Angeles. Staffel 5 Vier Jahre sind nach dem Ende der High-School vergangen. Brooke, die mittlerweile in New York lebt, hat Clothes over Bro’s zu dem angesagten It-Label gemacht und ist eine Modeikone geworden. Doch sie ist unglücklich über die mangelnde Erfüllung in ihrem Leben, sodass Peyton und sie beschließen, wieder nach Tree Hill zurückzukehren und zusammenzuziehen. Brooke kauft dort schließlich „Karen’s Cafe“, da Karen nicht mehr in Tree Hill lebt, sondern mit ihrer Tochter Lily um die Welt reist und macht aus diesem ein Modegeschäft. Brooke hilft Peyton dabei, ihre Plattenfirma zu eröffnen. Brooke versucht inzwischen, ein Baby zu adoptieren, was ihr allerdings nicht genehmigt wird. Dafür wohnt ein anderes Baby, das für eine Operation einige Tage in Tree Hill ist, bei ihr. Am Ende der Staffel wird im unklaren gelassen ob Brooke, Peyton oder Lindsey Lucas Anruf gekriegt haben. 'Staffel 6' Brooke nimmt die Teenagerin zur Pflege auf, die in Haleys Schulklasse geht. Ihr Name ist Sam. Eine Adoptionsstelle will Brooke ein Neugeborenes anvertrauen. Sam hat nun Angst, dass sie gehen muss, doch Brooke versichert ihr, dass sie so lange bleiben kann, wie sie will. Als Brooke jedoch der Adoptionsstelle mitteilt, dass sie momentan einen Teenager bei sich wohnen hat, macht es die ganze Adoptionsangelegenheit komplizierter als angenommen. Brooke wird am Anfang der Staffel in ihrem Laden überfallen. Nach dem Geständnis von Sam, dass sie für den Überfall auf Brooke verantwortlich ist, verschwindet sie und wird vom Bruder ihres Freundes, der auch der Mörder von Quentin war, geschlagen und eingesperrt. Brooke sucht Sam jedoch überall und rettet sie letzten Endes, was ihr Verhältnis zu Sam noch verbessert. Brooke beginnt mit Julian, dem Produzenten, der die Verfilmung zu Lucas Buch machen soll, eine Beziehung. Lucas und Peytons Tochter wird am Ende der Staffel geboren. Sie bekommt als 2. Namen Brooke. Kategorie:Charaktere